Mac's Mystery Boyfriend
by CP1
Summary: The whole bullpen wants to know who Mac's new boy toy is?
1. Default Chapter

I know I have another fanfic out there unfinished called "Paris Paris, oh la la," but I was having major writer's block on that one so I started another one. If you want me to continue that one e-mail me and tell me…

I don't own them, Lord knows I'd love to. Of course who wouldn't…

Enjoy the show…

Jag Headquarters

Bullpen

1000 Zulu

Lt. Col. Mackenzie had just left court and was heading for her office. She decided to stop by Harriet's desk and ask if she had gotten any messages while in court. She hadn't so she continued the beeline to her office. 

She was almost there when the one person she didn't want to talk to bumped into her.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking." Mic stated in an all too loving tone.

"That's okay Commander," she might have emphasized Commander a little hard but it was well needed. "Mistakes happen," she finished.

"I have a question…" Mic started. 

Mac knew the question but this time she had a real excuse. No more 'oh I'm washing my hair,' or 'I'm working late.' She was not lying now. 

"…would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my house?" He stated, already giving himself a pat on the back for her saying yes.

"Well, most days I would say yes, but I have a boyfriend." Mac said happily. She must have said it a little loudly cause the whole bullpen froze right then and there. Harriet dropped all her files she was caring, and Sturgis let his coffee run over into his cup.

Harriet was the first to approach Mac. "Well who is her? How long? Is he cute?"

"Just a guy, 2 months and hell yes," was her answer. "Back to work," she said in a business tone.

She herself went into her office leaving a baffled bullpen and even more baffled Mic Brumby outside her office. The question on everyone's mind 'who is her new man?'

Author's note: Oh please tell me what you think. Please be nice!


	2. What the....

I don't own then, Lord knows I'd like too…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAG HQ

Harm's Office

1156 Zulu

Harm was trying to conquer Mount Everest (his paperwork) when Sturgis knocked on the door. 

"Enter," he said.

"Hey buddy you're kind of happy," he said. He thought his friend had heard the news about Mac's boyfriend and he was sure he would be unhappy about it but he was happy for some reason.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harm asked

"Have you heard the news, buddy?" Sturgis stated.

"Oh you mean about Mac's boyfriend? Of course I have, I knew like after their first date. She called and told me how it went." He said.

"And you're okay with it?" 

"Of course Sturg," Harm replied

"Well have you met him?" Sturgis asked

"No, but Mac told me he was a Navy man, that's all. And if you'll leave now I have Mount Everest to finish here," he said while giving his mountain a light tap.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

1800 Zulu

As Mac pulled into her driveway she looked up at her apartment and noticed a light was on. 'I remember turning that one off this morning,' she told herself. 

She walked slowly up the steps, open the door every so gently, walked into the kitchen and got out her side arm. She was now praising the sale's man who told her to get it for herself.

She walked down the all to her bedroom thinking 'This will teach this person to mess with a Marine,' she kicked open the door her gun raised to shoot.

"What the hell?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw who was sitting on her bed watching TV.

Authors Note: I left you hanging. I know shouldn't but I had to…please R&R!!


	3. Movie, Pizza and I love you's

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

1800 Zulu

"What the hell?" Mac said as she saw the person sitting on her bed.

"Hi there sweetie. You know not to burst your bubble but most people say hi or kiss their boyfriend when the see him. And could you put the gun the done? It's freekin me out." Her boyfriend replied.

She complied and put the gun down or though she was really ready to use it right then. "Oh hun, I'm so sorry. But when I drove up I saw the light on and I knew I had turned it off this morning. And by the way, why are you sitting in here with only one light one?" Mac asked.

"It's called conserving you power dear," he replied.

"Okay but next time sit in the living room or something?" She asked again

"Sure, if it makes you happy" he replied while giving her a kiss/

"So what's on the menu for dinner?" She asked

"What about pizza?" He replied

"Okay with me…"

They ordered the pizza and when it came they ate it happily. Then they decided to watch a movie, and cuddle on the couch. After it was all over Mac kissed her boyfriend goodnight and he left with a satisfied smile.

"I love you dear," he said on his way out.

"I love you too," she said.

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1000 Zulu

"Enter," Mac said when she heard the knock on the door. "Oh hey Harriet."

"Hi ma'am. If I may ask how was the date last night?" she asked hoping Mac would fill her in on the details

And of course, Mac relayed all the details to Harriet, and told her she had another date with him in 2 days that she was looking forward too.

"So ma'am who is he?" Harriet asked

"Just a guy…" was her reply. She really wanted to tell Harriet and the whole bullpen who she was dating but she wanted to keep her man to herself for a while and then she would tell them when the time was right…

__

Author's Note: I know it's short but I didn't have a lot of time to write it. And you'll find out soon enough who 'he' is…


	4. Call 1-800-Kiss-My...

…I am really sorry it me SO long to get this out, but I had volleyball practice and then ASB and I have been busy. But the next one will be out soon! All my love…enjoy the show…

JAG HQ

1345 Zulu

Mac's Office

The minute she heard the knock she said "Enter." Sturgis cam in a minute later.

"How can I help you Sturgis?" Mac asked.

"Um…well…" Sturgis didn't how to say this to Mac.

"Sturgis it's okay just tell me." Mac said, a little part of her wondering why he was at a loss of words.

"Well…I was wondering, oh how do I say this. Mac who is your boyfriend? I am dying to know and I have to know or I don't know I could go insane."

"You mean you aren't already?" Mac asked in a half-joking mood and a half 'what do you think you're doing' mood.

"Very funny, but we are all dying to know." Sturgis replied.

"What the hack do you mean by all?" Mac asked curiously.

"The whole bullpen, of course?" Sturgis said, as if she didn't know.

"Well then I can fix that…" she said as she made her away around her desk and went towards the door. When in the bullpen she made this statement. "…if y'all are so interested in knowing who I am seeing, you can call him at 1-800- Kiss-My-Butt. It is my personal life and I do not like for everyone to be concerned with it. Now back to work." She said this all her lovely Marine Drill Sargent mode.

Too bad no one saw Mic Brumby was in the corner coming up with his lovely plan…

Author's Note: I know it's short again, but if I would have put more it would have totally killed the ending. I will post more soon. Please R&R!


	5. ClickClick

I don't own them, Lord knows I'd love to…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Virginia

2025 Zulu

"Coming…" Mac said, from her bedroom, as she heard the doorbell ring. "…right on time." She said to the person, her boyfriend on the other side.

"I try," was his muffled reply before he went in for a kiss.

"Well let's eat."

After they ate they decided to watch some TV and then maybe watch a movie later on. They got to the movie part and watch "The Hunt for Red October."

"Well I should get going," he said while getting up to stretch.

"Yeah you should," Mac said as she stretched too. She walked him over to the door. Before he left she gave him one last kiss. The kiss lasted longer than it was supposed to but neither were complaining.

Mac let out a slight moan from the bottom of her throat, which kind of woke up her boyfriend from his daze.

"I should really get going," he said sadly/

"You could stay if you want. You know…" she said hoping he would take her bait.

"Are you sure…? He said.

Mac stopped him mid-sentence with her figures to his mouth, "I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I wasn't sure." She said matter-of-factly.

With that they both made their way to the bedroom. And well you know what happens there…

Too bad neither of them saw the person outside Mac's apartment taking pictures….

Next Morning

"God who the hell would call this early?" Mac asked herself as she groped for the phone.

"Hello," she said sleepily

"Mac?" Harm asked questionably

"Harm is something wrong?" Mac asked wide-awake now

"You might want to come in early today." He said

"Why?" she asked

"Well…um…the computers at JAG…just come in, I will explain it when you get here." Harm said.

"Okay I'll be in in about, oh say, 35 minutes." She said then hung up.

Something must be up she thought….

__

Authors' note: okay, I know you all want to know 'he' is but that will most likely come out in like oh say 2 chapters. But I might make it one if the reviews are good…


	6. Early Birds...

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

0530 Zulu

Mac pulled into the parking lot and saw Harm waiting for her. As she got out of her car she asked Harm this, "Okay Rabb, why the hell did you call me at oh dark thirty to get me out here?" She was trying to sound mad but it came across sarcastic.

"Just wait Mac…" was his reply while he pushed the elevator button.

Once up to the third floor Harm walked Mac to one of the on computers and showed her what he had called for.

"Holy Shit!" Mac said maybe a little too loud. Right there in front of her, on the background for the computer, was a picture of her and her boyfriend, Harm, kissing in her living room. And it wasn't one of those kissing that could be shoved off as, 'just a friend kiss,' they were well into it. Maybe a little too into it. but this was bad. 

Mac's back was to the picture, so it had to be taken outside of her place. Her shirt was off so you could see her black bra, and Harm's hands were roaming her back. 

Harm was kissing her neck, and Mac's head was bent backwards, which showed she enjoyed it. Mac remember this night, it was last night. 

So the person had to have come in and put it on the computers this morning. That very later last night.

"Who the hell did this?" She said in her 'Marine Tone.'

"Like the hell I know..." Harm said back. He was so pissed of, it was bad to whoever did this because they not only had a mean Marine on their hands but they had a pissed off sailor. "…it's on every computer, including the Admiral's."

"Think we have time to take them all off?" Mac asked praying they did.

"Maybe if we work fast…"harm was going to say more but…

Just then Harriet had to walk in. Mac and Harm quickly put their bodies together so they were blocking her computer. "Hey Harriet." Mac said nervously.

"Hi ma'am," Harriet replied.

"You're here offely early," Harm said

"Yes, I have a lot of work to catch up on, since AJ was sick yesterday." Harriet said.

Next, Bud walked in early too. 'God why did everyone have to come in early today' Mac thought to herself. They couldn't stop it now. Bud was already in his office by the time they noticed him turning on his computer.

"Harriet…" Bud said in a nasully voice.

"Coming dear," Harriet said like the sweet wife she was.

Mac and Harm walked into Bud's office after she went in.

"Ma'am, Sir, is this…um…well…" Bud stuttered over

"Yes Bud, we have been dating." Harm said back.

Harriet ran over to Mac and gave her the biggest hug. "Congrats ma'am. Oh this is so cool." Harriet said in a way to happy voice for the moment.

"Harriet that picture is on every computer in the office. This is NOT the time. And it's on the Admiral's also." Mac said dryly.

"Oh that is bad," Bud said.

Too bad they didn't notice that more than them were at the office. 'Why did everyone have to show up so freakin' early,' Harm asked himself.

"Mac, they as well find out now, so let's just play it cool and stay in our office's the whole day. Okay sweetie?" Harm said to Mac.

"Yeah sure, but get this whoever did this, is going to have their ass nailed to the floor the minute I find out." Mac said back.

They walked out of Bud's office together, trying to ignore all the looks and giggles coming their way. Harm went his office and Mac to hers. Both shut theirs doors, locked them, and put the blinds down. Which to everyone said "Mess with me and eat shit."

'They are going to pray for the day they hadn't messed with me…" Mac said lastly as she got to work…

__

Author's Note: Like it wasn't going to be Harm? Come on, I'm that stupid. But wait till you find out who did it…and their punishment…


	7. Another One...

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

1230 Zulu

Harm had sent everyone on an early lunch and gave them 15 extra minutes so he could take the picture off the computers. Everyone now knew about him and Mac, and they weren't hiding their shock.

Like on their way to court together they must have heard about 8 people talking about them. He wanted to stop, hoist them up against the wall, and give them a lesson. But he didn't.

Now he was sitting in his office when he saw everyone gathering around Gunny's computer. He walked out to see what it was and everyone went back to work right away.

"Gunny." Harm said flat toned

"Yes Sir," Gunny said at attention pose.

"Why was everyone around you computer?" Harm asked

"Well sir, you might want to see this before the Colonel does." Gunny said a little ashamed.

"See what before I do?" Mac said while standing beside Harm. 

"Gunny has something to show us." Harm got her up to speed.

"Well, Sir Ma'am, would you mind if I e-mailed it to you right now instead of having to show you in the middle of the bullpen?" Gunny asked, as though he was walking on thin ice.

"That will be fine, send it to the Colonel's e-mail. I'll be in her office with her." Harm said as he and Mac made their way to her office.

Once inside Mac booted up her computer and got to her e-mail account. And there it was, the e-mail from Gunny. She clicked on it and the message read "Another Pose…" then it had an attachment to it that said "Open Me…" she clicked on it and waited for the picture to upload.

Once uploaded a small gasp escaped her mouth. Harm was in complete shock. There, right in front of them, was a picture of them two in another pose from the previous night. But this time it was in Mac's bedroom. Harm's back was to the window with Mac's fingers snaked inside his back belt loops. They were both sitting on the bed with Mac's legs straddling his legs and upper body, and to make it worse Harm's shirt wasn't on either. 

Mac started to cry right then and there. It didn't mater that her office door was open, or that the whole bullpen was watching and waiting for their reaction.

Harm instantly held Mac in his arms. 

"It will be alright sweetie, we'll get through it together." Harm whispered to her.

"I know we will, but I hate it that everyone has to see theses and that someone saw everything we did that night. It was all for love not a show for some creep with a camera," Mac gasped out.

"I know but we have to be string and not let the person win with us crumbling…" Harm said again in a whisper so no one could hear but her.

"Okay, you're right, we have to go on with out daily lives," Mac said. With that she wiped her eyes, shut her computer off, stood up, shoulders back, and walked into the bullpen.

In her Marine Tone voice again she said, "Whoever the hell did this, you will **so** pay. I will personally hunt you down and make you pay. That was our private life and not yours. So you best be watching your back, cause I'll be there when you least me.

Gunny delete the e-mail, if you get another one of those forward it straight to me or the Commander and then delete it without showing the whole bullpen. Everyone get the hell back to work. NOW!" Even Harm winced when she shut her door with maybe a little too much anger.

Harm went straight to his office and didn't come out till it was time to leave.

Harm and Mac walked straight out of the office hand in hand, not giving a care who saw them or what they said…They both promised each other that they would get the person who did this and God help them then…

Author's Note: You'll find out who it is in a little while. But I had to make it a little more interesting.

And thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really like them. And I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comments or idea's write me at monkeylove101@loveable.com. Okay then have fun and please R&R!


	8. Singer....(enough said)

****

I don't own them, Lord knows I'd love to!

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

1100 Zulu

"Bud…" Mac yelled as she walked into her office after just coming out of court.

"Yes ma'am," Bud said as he came up beside her.

"Be in my office in 10 minutes." Mac said and then walked off.

She was still getting some dirty looks from some of the women workers at the office. Looks like "You bitch, I was in line for him…" and one's like, "You go girl!" She felt weird about it and so she stayed in her office a lot.

Last night Harm had come over and they had come up with a plan. They weren't sure if it would work, but they thought it couldn't hurt to try.

"Okay Bud, here's what I want you to do. I want you to download a "the file" (everyone knew what it was) and take it to your computer. Run the e-mail service through our IP system and report back to me what you find." Mac said.

"Okay ma'am, but I don't know how good it will be." Bud replied.

"That's okay, dismissed." Mac said quickly.

1330 Zulu

"Hey you ready to go to lunch hun?" Harm said as he popped his head into Mac's office.

"Um, yeah give me a minute or two." Mac said back with a smile, the first one of the day!

And sure enough, one minute and 52 seconds later they both left the office ignoring the looks they got from everyone who saw them.

1500 Zulu

"A…ma'am…you might want to see this." Bud said while walking into Mac's office.

"Bud what is it." She asked while being handed a sheet of paper. "Bud this is like sancript to me. Care to explain?" Mac asked.

'Well see this," he said while pointing, "is all our issued laptop's we issue for out of office work. And well this is the code from where the e-mail was sent, and as you can see it matches one of our own. Who would be stupid enough to send from our own computers?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Well so who the heck is it?" Mac asked impatiently.

"Lieutenant Singer!' bud said flat out.

Mac was shocked, well not shocked but sure as hell pissed off. She dismissed Bud and then put the paper away and went to talk to Lauren.

She walked into the middle of the bullpen and called for her, "Lieutenant Singer march your ass into my office this minute before I get even more mad and shove you there." She said that and then turned on her hell and went to her office.

The next minute Singer walked in. "You called for me ma'am?" She said innocently.

Mac was going to love this. "Yes, I have just recently learned that you were the one who sent the pictures on the e-mail. Do you have anything to say?" Mac asked.

"No ma'am," Singer said rather happily.

"Well then I will be talking to the Admiral later today, and I will telling him this and then telling him the charges I will taking you up on. First off, Conduct Unbecoming and Officer, Personal Distortion, and anything and everything else in the book!" Mac said with an evil smile. 

"Oh and I'm not even getting to the fact that you took the pictures in the first place, that is the kicker. I'm asking you be disbarred from the Navy and the legal profession." Mac added.

Singer just stood there, she couldn't believe Mac had just said that. "But…ma'am…" she stammered.

"Do you have something to say that might help you/" Mac asked.

'Well…um…it wasn't just me that did this…" she said.

__

Author's Note" Okay sorry it took me SO long to get this out. I had school and all, and it was more homework. The homework never ends. 

Anyways, I must give credit to Jennifer who gave me the whole idea of the IP system. Kudo's to you girl…

And I don't know if those charges are right, but just live with it.

E-mail me at _monkeylove101@loveable.com__ Please R&R! _


	9. Singer and...

JAG HQ

Mac's Office

"What do you mean it wasn't just you?" Mac asked. She wanted to get this over with and then start planning for the court martial. Although, truth be told she was already on her closing argument of the trial.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything till we deal with the charges," Singer said rather proudly.

"Well at least you learned something from being a lawyer. Not a good one, but still you were a lawyer," Mac stated.

"I'll tell you, but you can't kick me out of the Navy, bar me from the legal system okay, I mean the only reason I wanted to be a lawyer was to meet guys, but since you've already taken the good one, you bitch. Deal?" She asked.

"Fine, but you will never step foot inside a court room again, And if you do I'll see to it that you be discharged from the Navy with nothing but your uniform. And by the way, not even the janitor would want you." Mac said.

"Whatever, all I did was load the pictures of you two onto the Internet, which by the way you two could spice it up some you know. I mean you were so boring to watch …" Singer said.

"Wait, you loaded in on the Internet? And you watched us, what kind of sick pervert are you?" Mac cut her off mid sentence. She was getting sicker by the moment listening to Singer. The bitch had some nerve.

"Oh shit…you didn't know about that?" Singer asked half caringly.

"Lieutenant, go to my computer and load this site you are talking now!" Mac screamed at her.

While Singer was bringing up the page, Mac walked out of her office and went to get Harm.

While on her way back with Harm in tow she yelled to the bullpen "Don't you people have work to do, cause if not I have plenty of paperwork." The bullpen went back to being busy.

Once inside her office she told Singer she could go for now but that she shouldn't leave the state. At first Singer thought she was joking, and then when Mac didn't smile she got out of the office pronto.

"What is this about Mac?" Harm asked.

"Well I found out Singer loaded the pictures. She was stupid enough to use a JAG issued laptop, so Bud found out it was her by tracing it through the IP system." Mac said.

"And now I'm in here because…" Harm asked.

"Well when I was talking to her she told me all she did was load the pictures and watch us which is really creeping me out, but she let slip that she loaded them onto an internet sight." Mac said while Harm was looking at the screen.

"Ah, Mac you might want to see this…" Harm said but was cut off with Mac shoving him out of the chair.

"My God, I mean seriously do these people not have morals, some people's kids, who the hell would do this…," Mac didn't ask just sorta stated.

"Singer and her side kick." Harm said. Mac wasn't amused.

On the sight were pictures of them from the first night, and then from the week after. All were one's of them, each other, sharing Hallmark Moments. There was one of them walking in the park hand in hand, one of them kissing, actually more like making out in the car, some of them eating dinner, and most were of their more 'private moments.'

That's when Mac saw it. The site had more than 40 hits. 

"I'll kill the bitch!" Harm said out loud.

"After I'm done with her." Mac said seriously.

Mac had gotten up from the computer; she couldn't look at it anymore. She was now pacing the room nervously.

"Hey Mac didn't you say that Singer said she just loaded them but didn't take the pictures?" harm asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mac asked back.

"Well the asshole who took them can be seen in the window's of most of the pictures taken at your house. By the way nice window cleaning." Harm said.

"Well who is it? And thanks," Mac asked. She was going to nail both of the creeps to the court room floor. Singer and her friend had done it this time. They had pissed off one not so happy Marine who also had a not so happy Navy Commander as her boyfriend. They would pay!

"It's…."

__

Authors Note: Oh I left you hanging. I'm sorry, but if I would have given it away the next chapter would totally suck!

I hope you like it a lot.

E-mail me at _monkeylove101@loveable.com__ Please R&R! _


	10. I feel sorry for your lawyer

Jag HQ

Mac's Office

1350 Zulu

"Come on Harm, tell me who it is. It's okay it won't kill me." Mac said. She really wanted to know who it was.

"It's Bugme!" Harm said as he braced himself her reaction. He thought she would scream so loud that the whole block would hear. Or break a mug against her office wall, but all she did was sit down on the floor, put her back against the wall and slowly start to cry.

Harm was by her side in an instant. It wasn't like Mac to cry twice in one day, none the less twice in the last hour. She just held her till she stopped crying.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a shock for a minute. I mean I had told him I had a boyfriend when he asked me out but I didn't think he would do this." Mac said.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Harm asked

That's only how far Harm got before she was up and out the door. She walked, once again, out into the bullpen and called for Singer and Brumby in her Marine Drill Sergeant voice.

"Lt. Singer and Commander Brumby you have till the count of 5 to be in my office." That was all she said and then walked back to her office to wait for them. 

The next second they came and braced themselves as they knocked on her door.

"Enter!" Mac said. 

They both walked in and stood at attention.

Before she started on them she said Harm could leave since he should have work to do. Harm left and was glad to.

Outside Mac's Office

"Hey is she okay buddy?" Sturgis asked as Harm went to his office.

"Yeah she will be but I feel sorry for the two in her office, she is one pissed off lady." Harm said.

"So how come you never told me?" Sturg asked.

"We were going to keep it quiet for a while, then this happened." He said.

"Yeah, gotta love karma ha?" Sturgis said and then left harm to do his work.

Back in the Office

"Both of you are a disgrace to the uniform. You will be brought up on charges; you're lucky I am not throwing the whole book at you. I want you both out of the Navy and the legal profession." Mac said

"But ma'am…" Singer started.

"Singer, you should have learned something. When dealing always sign a contract. You didn't, and it would be your word against mine. Lt. you are dismissed." Mac said looking straight at her.

Singer left her office in shame.

"Brumby, I can not believe you. And to think if I wasn't involved I would have gone out with you. But you have to go and pull a shit ass stunt like this." Mac said. "What the hell were you thinking? Or were you at all?"

"Sarah…" Brumby started.

"Colonel to you Commander." Mac cleared him up on that.

"Excuse me Colonel, but you lead me on. And then said no to me." He said.

"Where in god's name do you get that from?" Mac asked.

"All the smiling and joking around." Mic said, he surely couldn't have gotten the signals wrong.

"Smiling is a common cirtesy you idiot. And joking around is just who I am." Mac said.

"Well either way it was nice to see, or should I say watch, you finally hook up with someone." He said nastily.

"Out of my office now Commander," Mac said while pointing to the door.

"As you wish Colonel, but I know you've never said that to Harm." He said while walking out. "Oh and by the way, your walls are NOT sound proof!" He said in the middle of the bullpen.

"I feel sorry for the ass-hole you has to represent you." Mac said and then shut her door, causing the glass to shake.

__

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, I have school now.

Okay next one will be the trial. I know Sturgis wasn't there when Brumby was, but Harm had to talk to someone and Bud didn't fit the role. Not that I don't like Bud but you know…

And if you have any ideas for me e-mail me at _monkeylove101@loveable.com__ or IM me at SpecialK345435._

Hope you like it. R&R!


	11. The Trial

Jag HQ

1200 Zulu

"I can't believe him." Mac said once in side her office.

"Well come on you know he wouldn't let you." Harm said as he shut the door.

"But still, gr. this whole thing just makes me mad." Mac screamed.

"Sweetie, it's not the end of the world, the Admiral just isn't letting you prosecute the case." Harm said trying to be sympathetic.

"I know, I know but still, I wanted to nail their asses tot he floor." Mac said.

"Well, let's just watch the Admiral do that from the seats okay?" Harm said on their way to lunch.

The next few days passed quickly with everyone getting ready for the trial. Opening arguments had already begun and now Singer was taking the stand. Mac and Harm sat in the back of the courtroom.

"Please state your name and rank for the court." The Corporal said.

"Lieutenant Lauren Singer, JAG Head Quarters." She said coldly.

"Okay you may begin Admiral." The judge said.

AJ decided earlier that week not to go easy on Singer, she deserved what she was going to get.

"Did you take pictures of two officers in intimate positions and put them on a web site." AJ asked.

"Yes sir." She said not even flinching.

Mac let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hated her, she was so cruel.

A few more questions and Singer was really worked up. And now the final question.

"Why did you do all of this?" He asked

And now she let it go, "Cause that bitch MacKenzie, has to get everything. She's got the job, the body, and now him. She walks around the office knowing that every male in there drools over her. She's acts like she is the innocent girl next store. Well let me tell you, she isn't. I wanted her to pay. But I am sure once he done with the cheap slut he'll move onto bigger and better things. I mean does he really want to end up dead."

Mac had had it; she walked out of the courtroom and went straight for her office. She cried like she never had before. She wanted to shoot Singer from here to Tim Buck Too. 

What would Brumby say?

A/N~ Yeah I know it's short but school is getting worse and everything. Sorry for all the bad words but I had to get the point across some how.


	12. Dinner and

JAH HQ

Falls Church, VA

1400 Zulu

Courtroom 3

"Commander Mic Brumby, Royal Australian Navy," Mic said as he was told.

"Commander," Admiral started, "were you once engaged to the Colonel?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Mic answered.

"And why didn't you two get married," the Admiral asked.

"Cause the fylboy's plane went down," Mic said sarcastically.

Mac was sitting in the back of the room and cringed when she heard the word 'flyboy' come out of his mouth. And to think I was going to marry the asshole she told herself.

After a few more questions Brumby went all at it.

"Well excuse me, but she should have said no to me if she was in love with the idiot. I just wanted her to pay, to see what it feels like on the other side. She's a slut and a whor and everything in-between…and" Mic said while looking at Mac the whole time.

"That's enough Commander, " the judge said and cut him off.

"Court is in Recess pending sentencing," the judge said and left the room.

Mac's Apartment

1900 Zulu

Mac walked into her apartment and smelled food cooking. She called out Harm's name and he stuck his head out side the kitchen.

"Hey Hun," he said

"Hi!" Mac said happily. Her say had gone badly and now that he was home from Norfolk it was looking better.

"I am making dinner, so could you set the table?" Harm asked.

"Sure!" Mac replied.

After dinner, which was lovely Mac noted to herself, they went and sat on the couch to watch a movie. About halfway through the movie Mac started to kiss Harm, and as the saying goes "for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," before they knew it they were making out like two teenagers.

"Mac are you sure, I mean last time we did this, you know…" Harm went on. He wanted this so bad but he didn't want to lose Mac either.

"It's okay, they are going to pay for what they did but it doesn't mean we have to," she said while leading him to the bedroom to forget all their worries.

A/N~ Again sorry it took me SO long to get this out. Next chapter will be the sentencing! 


	13. Vertict and Congrats

JAG HQ

Courtroom 3

12:57 Zulu

"Will the accused and counsel please rise," the judge said.

Mic and Lauren both rose and held themselves high. They actually thought they were going to get away with what they did.

"Ms. Singer, I found your conduct very disappointing. As with you Mr. Brumby. I am fining you both your military career and banning you both from the lawyering profession forever. I suggest you both take a long look at yourself in the mirror. Court is adjured." The judge said as he banged his gavel.

Harm and Mac both sat in the back of courtroom with smiles plastered on their faces. As well they should be.

15:34

"Admiral you wanted to see us?" Mac asked as her and Harm walked into the office.

"Yes, please have a seat." Admiral said. He decided to just come out and say it, "Congratulations Colonel!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir I was happy with the conviction." She said thankfully.

"Oh I am not talking about the conviction, I am talking about the lovely rock on your finger. Two or three carats?" He asked with another smile, wider than the first.

"Thank you sir it happened last night. And actually it's 3.5" She said with a smile that could put a light bulb to waste.

"I suppose the Commander would be the one right?" He asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course so," she said while looking at Harm who was holding her hand.

"Um Admiral we wanted to know which one of us you wanted to transfer out?" Harm finally said joining the conversation.

"Oh, the Sec Nav owe's me one and this will be it. But you two won't be partners, sorry I am not that nice." He said.

"Thank you very much sir." They said as they both left the office and went to lunch to talk about their upcoming life together.

The End!

A/N~ I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it.

 Oh and to the person who thought the 'Mount Everest" crack was sexual, it wasn't. I was referring to his paperwork, actually paperwork as Mount Everest. So okay then…

Anyways, please R&R!!!


End file.
